Safe
by punk-lord
Summary: The L4D 1 & 2 characters have made their way to safety. Large cruise ships are taking the immune out to sea where they can wait out the infection. The characters must all get along while cooped up on a ship together. ZoeyXEllis


**Safe**

**Chapter 1**

They couldn't believe it. After hours of sitting on that helicopter that seemed to be going no where, they had arrived at their destination. The large, black man Coach pressed his face against the window.

He grumbled, "Is it real?"

The helicopter pilot shouted back with a laugh, "Hell yeah."

The helicopter was heading straight for a large cruise ship that was docked at Key West, Florida. The young, southern boy Ellis smiled, "We get to go on that big boat?"

"Fucking A!" Nick, the white-suited, con man cheered.

The young black woman Rochelle felt a tear go down her cheek. She smiled at the floor, "I can't believe we made it."

The helicopter landed on a pad by the dock and the four survivors made their way down by the ship. It was an orderly line, being controlled by the military but all was well. The line was moving. The people were clean, immune, and friendly. There was so many more people than anyone could have figured.

Coach walked up to a soldier who was keeping an eye over the line. He said, "So, we just get on the boat?"

The soldier nodded happily, "Yes, sir. This is one of many ports."

"And no one is infected, right?" Nick chimed in.

"Correct, sir," the soldier said. "Everyone must be checked before going on board."

Ellis looked at Rochelle and whispered, "Do you think _she_ made it?"

"Who?" Rochelle smiled at me, secretly already knowing who he was talking about.

"You know," he looked to make sure Coach and Nick weren't listening, "Zoey."

"It's possible," Rochelle nudged him.

Meanwhile, three unlikely heroes were already standing in the line. Louis, the black, clean cut man, stood in front of his two companions, the young, beautiful Zoey who stood behind him, and the tattooed biker Francis who stood behind her.

Francis groaned, "I hate this line."

"Francis," Zoey looked over her shoulder at him. "Shut up."

"I do!" he protested. Louis just laughed.

"Hey!" a voice called.

The three looked over to see Coach, Rochelle, Nick, and Ellis approaching them. Zoey and Louis both smiled to see them alive, but Francis rolled his eyes, annoyed by their presence.

"Hey," Ellis blushed, looking at Zoey.

Zoey smiled cheerfully at him and titled her head on the side, "Hey Ellis."

Nick snorted and lightly pushed on Francis's chest. "Move over, sugar. Let me in the line."

"Hey!" Francis shoved Nick out of the line. "I don't think so! Back of the line!"

"Or what?" Nick challenged him.

Francis's face grew increasingly red. Rochelle, though, stood between them. She eased them, "Guys, quit it. Nick, we'll go to the back. It's no problem."

"Fine," Nick shrugged and walked away, followed by Rochelle. Coach shook his head and said, "I'm sorry about Nick."

Louis shrugged, "Hey, don't worry about it. You've got Nick. We've got Francis!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Francis growled.

Coach waved them goodbye, "We'll see you on board?"

"Definitely," Louis nodded.

Ellis looked at Zoey once more, smiled, and followed Coach. Zoey chuckled at him, then went back to focusing on moving ahead in the line. Louis looked at her oddly and said, "That kid likes you."

"Nick?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

Francis and Louis looked at each other, utterly confused by Zoey's obliviousness. Francis said, "Um, Zoey, you went to college, right?"

She glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I meant Ellis," Louis rubbed his eyes with both hands. "Ellis likes you."

"Huh?" she shrugged. "No, he doesn't. He's just a nice guy. Besides, I've got more important things to worry about than boys. Surviving, for instance."

Francis stayed quiet for a moment, then blurt out, "So, tell us about the guys you've been with."

"Francis!" Zoey glared at him. "I'm not talking about that!"

"Come on!" Francis laughed. "It's not like we barely know each other! We've been fighting zombies together for what seems like weeks!" He put his arm around her playfully.

"It has been weeks," Louis shrugged.

At the back of the line, Coach, Rochelle, Nick, and Ellis stood patiently. Coach and Nick had begun a conversation about their guns while Rochelle quietly chatted with Ellis.

Rochelle said, "Ellis, when we get on board, spend some time with her."

"But, I can't!" Ellis replied. "Look at her, then look at me."

"Ellis," Rochelle put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good looking guy." This caught Nick's attention.

He swung around and laughed, "What are you two talking about?"

"You," Rochelle glared at him.

"I wish," he replied. "Talking about the chick that Ellis likes?"

"Shut up, man," Ellis glared at him.

"Both of you shut up," Coach demanded. "At least wait till we get on the damn boat before you start killing each other. I'd hate for them to not let us on board 'cause of it."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Besides, I'm just messin' with you, Ellis. Calm down."

"Hey Nick," Ellis said.

"What?" Nick looked back at him.

"You're ugly," he said matter-of-factly.

Nick stared at him for a moment then nodded, "Nice, Ellis."


End file.
